1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to tensioning devices and more particularly to a device for tensioning thin-sheet materials so as to prevent wrinkling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power sources utilized in spacecraft may be comprised of the solar panels and reflectors in the form of a trough, the sun reflecting off the reflector panels onto the solar cells in the solar panel. In some applications, the power sources are stowed in a folded position during launching and unfolded after the satellite is established in orbit The reflectors must be flat in order to provide an even distribution of sunlight across the solar panel since any irregularities decrease the power output of the panel. In the prior art, flatness is achieved by using rigid reflectors which resulted in excessive mass for the system.